¿Sabías? Las ranas en su cumpleaños caminan hacia atrás
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: Esta historia trascurre en un universo alternativo donde Naruto no es Hokage. Es solo un padre hogareño y amoroso esposo, que aparte de sus misiones ninja, lleva una vida bastante regular como padre de familia de clase media. Ha decidido tomar vacaciones de verano mientras Hinata se va de misión y así poder preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo que cumple siete años.


_..._

_.._

_._

_Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

_Este Fic participa del Reto: FlashBack, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

.

..

...

**¿Sabías? Las ranas en su cumpleaños caminan hacia atrás.**

...

..

.

Esta historia trascurre en un universo alternativo donde Naruto no es Hokage. Es solo un padre hogareño y amoroso esposo, que aparte de sus misiones ninja, lleva una vida bastante regular como padre de familia de clase media. Ha decidido tomar vacaciones de verano mientras Hinata se va de misión y así poder preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo que cumple siete años.

.

..

...

Viernes

...

..

.

31

.

..

...

Tal y como había dicho Gamaichi, Chispa estaba bien. La rana roja con dos pequeños cuernos salió brincando de las llamas en cuanto el fuego se calmó un poco. A Naruto le recordó a un diablillo escapándose del infierno.

—¡Chispa! —Boruto corrió a abrazarla, pero se separó de ella— ¡Ah! Caliente, caliente —dijo mientras se sacudía unas brasas que habían caído en su chamarra.

—Oye Gamaichi.

—¿Que? —dijo el pequeño sapo con su voz chillona.

—¿Por qué a Chispa le gustan tanto las cosas blancas?

—Pues supongo que es porque su comida favorita son las polillas blancas gigantes que anidan en las cuevas volcánicas.

—Ya veo —dijo Naruto con la cara seria y llena de cansancio.

—¡Naruto! —Hinata llegó corriendo a su lado. Al parecer había vuelto de su misión.

—¡Mama! —Himawari corrió a sus brazos. Hinata la abrazó aliviada. Acarició el cabello de su hijo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó a su esposo.

Naruto miró el fuego. Era una buena pregunta. Revisó sus recuerdos de la última semana, intentando recordar donde había estado el error.

Tal vez si Chispa no hubiera provocado a las mariposas, tal vez si no lo hubiera asustado en la cocina no se hubiera olvidado de cerrar la perilla de la estufa. Tal vez si Ino no hubiera abierto las ventanas y perfumado la casa se hubiera dado cuenta del olor a gas. Tal vez si Chispa no se hubiera comido toda su comida…

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Esos eran sólo los síntomas, el error crucial sucedido mucho, mucho antes. Miró las volutas de fuego que se alzaban en la negra noche como luciérnagas.

—Lo siento Hinata. La rana se comió la lista.

...

..

.

30

.

..

...

Naruto salió de la casa en llamas. Gamaichi en su hombro. Un enjambre de mariposas blancas flotando por sobre su cabeza. Contenidas en una masa gruesa de Chakra de Kurama. Las depositó en el suelo, cuando retiró el chakra se agitaron, revelando la cara inconsciente de Shino. Al poco tiempo volvieron cubrirlo con sus pequeñas alas blancas.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y los asistentes de la fiesta miraban las llamas de la casa como un grupo de adolescentes que ve la fogata después del festival cultural. Habían venido todos. Sakura y Sarada, Kiba y su novia, Shikamaru, Temari y Shikadai, Tenten, Lee y Metal Lee, Hanabi, y hasta habían venido Kakashi y Guy. Sin mencionar a los que habían venido a ayudar con la fiesta. Su hijo estaba entre Hanabi y Himawari.

—¡Papa! ¡Papa! —Boruto corrió hacia él— ¿Dónde está Chispa?

Naruto le revolvió el pelo y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento hijo.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —se quedó mudo y miró las llamas en silencio— ¡Chispa! —le gritó al fuego. Corrió hacia la casa pero Hanabi lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Está bien Boruto. Todo estará bien —le dijo con voz dulce, lo abrazó y le acarició el cabello. El niño se retorció en sus brazos y luego lloró en su pecho.

Hanabi lo miró. Naruto le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y miró su casa. El fuego reventó las ventanas del primer piso y comenzaba a asomarse por las del segundo.

Sintió pena por Chispa. La rana había logrado exasperarlo, pero no merecía una muerte como aquella; pero como había dicho Hanabi "Todo estará bien". La cisterna de gas estacionario estaba en el techo, así que aún tenía tiempo, realizaría una técnica de agua e inundaría la casa. Tenía cimientos fuertes, así que podrían reconstruirla. Ino se encargaría de la remodelación. Yamato de la madera. Uno de los primos de Shikamaru se dedica a la construcción y…

La casa explotó en un rugido de fuego y destrucción. Sólo quedaron llamas, cenizas y humo. Naruto calló de rodillas en el frio asbesto de la calle con la boca abierta.

Nunca arregló la fuga de gas.

—No te preocupes Naruto —dijo Gamaichi poniéndole una mano roja en la cabeza—. Chispa estará bien. Es inmune al fuego. Por algo su especie puede sobrevivir cerca de volcanes activos.

...

..

.

29

.

..

...

El fuego se propagó con voracidad. Es lo que tiene la madera y el aceite. Chispa aun tenia rastros de aceite en la piel, así que lo peor fue ver como el fuego la envolvía. La rana enloquecida comenzó a rodar por la casa esparciendo el fuego aún más.

—¡Shino! ¡Shino! ¡Ponte de pie! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —Las mariposas, asustadas por el fuego, habían cubierto a Shino, formando un montículo blanco en el suelo— ¡La casa se está incendiando!

—Lo siento Naruto. No puedo hacer movimientos bruscos, si lo hago las mariposas me atacaran. Así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer —las palabras lentas y opacas saliendo del montículo blanco—. Me levantare y correré lo más rápido que pueda, pero me picaran y me desmayare. No te preocupes por eso, los insectos en mi cuerpo degradaran el veneno y estaré bien después de unos minutos, pero tendrás que cargarme el resto del camino. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Bien —dijo en un susurro. Tomó aire y gritó— ¡Aquí voy! —Durante un momento las mariposas agitaron las alas nerviosas. El cuerpo de Shino se sacudió un poco entre estertores y gemidos ahogados. Volvió a quedarse quieto. No había logrado ni ponerse de pie.

...

..

.

28

.

..

...

Chispa se revolcaba por toda la casa rompiendo paredes, aplastando muebles, globos y adornos. Una bola de demolición roja y blanca.

Gamaichi realizó un par de sellos, su pecho se infló y escupió una gran bola de aceite que se desparramó sobre Chispa. Las mariposas pegadas a su piel movieron sus alas con dificultad como aves ahogándose en brea. El enjambre seguía revoloteando su alrededor, pero al menos ya no podían picarla.

—Bien hecho Gamaichi —dijo Naruto viendo como Chispa se había quedado quieta en el suelo, panza arriba toda cubierta de aceite.

—¡Hey! ¿Que dije sobre matarlas? —se quejó Shino.

—¡Estaba destruyendo mi casa! —se quejó Naruto— ¡Ah! —gritó de dolor y se llevó la mano al cuello, aplastando una mariposa que le había picado— Sólo apúrate y conviértete en reina mariposa.

Shino hizo una serie de sellos. Naruto espantó mariposas con las manos. No pareció ocurrir nada, hasta que las mariposas cambiaron de dirección y comenzaron a revolotear gráciles alrededor de Shino. Una a una lo cubrieron por completo. Se convirtió en un contorno humano cubierto de alas blancas.

—¿Shino? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí —su voz apagada como si apenas moviera los labios—. Sólo siento cosquillas.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices —Naruto miró a Chispa, recostada en el piso como si disfrutara del sol de la playa—. Muy bien Gamaichi, es hora. Llévatela.

—¿Seguro? A Boruto parecía gustarle mucho.

Naruto dudo un momento.

—Sí, probablemente vaya a odiarme, pero no está listo para tener una mascota, en realidad ninguno de nosotros lo está. Al menos no una como chispa. Tal vez cuando sea más grande.

—Bien. Como quieras —Gamaichi bajó del hombro de Naruto de un salto y aterrizó enfrente de Chispa—. Muy bien pequeñín es hora de volver a casa. Ponte de pie.

Chispa se puso de pie de un brinco y se sacudió como un perro. El aceite salpicó todo el lugar cubriendo los muebles, el suelo y las paredes.

—Te voy a extrañar… —dijo Naruto limpiándose una mancha de aceite de la cara. La rana se quedó quieta con los ojos dorados muy abiertos mirando la estatua de mariposas blancas que era Shino. Había visto esa expresión antes…— ¡Espera Chispa no lo ha…!

Su lengua se estiró en un parpadeo, alcanzó a Shino en el pecho y lo derribó. La lengua volvió a retraerse y Chispa tragó un buen bocado de mariposas. De sus cuernos salieron chispas de un blanco eléctrico que rebotaron en el suelo y se encontraron con el aceite.

...

..

.

27

.

..

...

—¿No puedes hacerlas desaparecer como con tus escarabajos? —preguntó Naruto una vez que todos evacuaron el jardín.

—No. Las mariposas no son invocaciones. Las cría mi padre en su invernadero.

—Ya veo —Ambos miraron en silencio como Chispa daba círculos por el jardín intentando deshacerse de las mariposas que lo atacaban—. Dijiste que eran venenosas ¿Verdad? Me preguntó si Chispa estará bien.

—No son más venenosas que una abeja común. Pero si te pican muchas podría darte un choque anafiláctico. Aunque no sé si eso podría aplicarse a una rana de su especie.

—No tienen que preocuparse por Chispa. Las ranas de fuego son inmunes a cualquier clase de veneno —dijo Gamaichi montándose en la cabeza de Naruto— Pero aun así supongo que debe dolerle —dijo viendo como Chispa rodaba por el pasto, desesperada, con la boca abierta y los ojos saltones, con decenas de mariposas cubriendo su cuerpo. La rana dio un salto y corrió hacia la casa de Naruto.

—¡Rayos! ¿Entonces cuál es el plan? —dijo Naruto con premura cuando vio que el enjambre de mariposas comenzaba a entrar a su casa, amenazando la integridad de su propiedad.

—Cambiare mi aroma —dijo Shino—. Para las mariposas oleré igual que su reina, cuando me perciban se reunirán a mi alrededor y entonces ustedes se llevaran a la rana, las mariposas finalmente se calmarán y podre devolverlas a su panal.

—Suena bien.

...

..

.

26

.

..

...

En el rostro de Chispa se dibujó una muda expresión de dolor. Las mariposas salieron a tropel de su panal y se cernieron sobre la lengua de la rana, que la retrajo de inmediato llevándose un puñado de mariposas a la boca.

—¿Acaso esas mariposas…? —dijo Gamaichi.

Lo que parecieron ser cientos de mariposas salieron del panal y se cernieron sobre Chispa y compañía, en silencio como un manto blanco de muerte.

Naruto siguió sus instintos, tomó a su hija y corrió hacia los escandalosos invitados que miraban la lucha de escarabajos. Gamaichi y Sai lo siguieron.

—¡Shino! ¡Shino! —gritó Naruto desesperado.

—¡Aquí vemos como Hércules, cuela su cuerno inferior debajo del abdomen de Elefante! ¡Está sucediendo! ¡Está sucediendo damas y caballeros! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo! —gritó Shino por el micrófono enloquecido de emoción. El gigantesco escarabajo Hércules levantó al aún más enorme escarabajo Elefante en el aire. Los presentes rugieron extasiados— ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Increíble! ¡Hercules está llevando a Elefante fuera de la plataforma! ¡El Coleoptero Elephantae, agita sus patas en el aire! ¡Busca aferrarse a algo con desesperación! ¡Oh! ¡Parece que encontró la cabez de Her… ¡Aaah! —gritó cuando Naruto le cayó encima. El micrófono rasgó el aire con un pitido agudo y ensordecedor.

—¡Shino! ¡Tus mariposas se han vuelto locas!

—¿Eh? —Shino miró confundido el lugar donde estaban las mariposas. Su rostro se llenó de aprensión cuando las vio revolotear en el aire formando un remolino. Se puso de pie, hizo un par de sellos y los gigantescos escarabajos desaparecieron. Se escuchó una ola general de descontento—. ¡Muy bien todos, se acabó el espectáculo! —dijo por el micrófono— ¡Por favor evacuen el área ordenadamente! ¡Las mariposas se han puesto agresivas! ¡Atacan en enjambres y son venenosas! ¡Así que no las provoquen por favor!¡Sí! ¡Sé que cualquiera de ustedes podría exterminarlas con el chasquido de sus dedos! ¡Pero son mis bebes así que no lo hagan! —Todos se quedaron en silencio, quietos en su lugar. Las mariposas aleteaban a sus espaldas gráciles y hermosas como palomas— Por favor.

Comenzaron a desalojar el jardín entre quejas y puyas.

—Ve con el resto Himawari. Cuando nos encarguemos de las mariposas, comeremos pastel —dijo Naruto que se sentía un poco tonto por haber sobre reaccionado. Por lo que dijo Shino las mariposas no parecían ser tan peligrosas.

—Está bien —dijo su hija yendo tras su tía.

...

..

.

25

.

..

...

Naruto intentó calmar a Ino. Obviamente fue inútil. Lo golpeó, lanzándolo contra Chispa. Ambos salieron volando por los ventanales y se estrellaron contra la fuente. Polvo y escombros de mármol se alzaron en el aire.

El resto estaba absorto en la lucha de escarabajos así que no notaron la destrucción a su alrededor.

—¿Papa? —dijo Himawari a su lado.

—¿Estás bien Naruto? —le preguntó Sai.

—No —dijo hundido en la barriga de Chispa— ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! —se puso de pie y se mordió el pulgar— ¡Estoy harto! ¡Esta rana sólo causa problemas! —realizó un par de sellos— ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! —gritó con la palma en el pasto. Un sapo pequeño y rojo con franjas negras en forma de flamas apareció entre una nube de humo blanco.

—Hey —saludó con una voz chillona y energética. Vestía un kimono de samurái de algodón negro con la camisa abierta, de su cintura colgaba una pequeña katana.

—¡Nada de "hey"! ¡Gamaichi quiero que te lleves a Chispa!

—¿Chispa? —el sapo inclinó la cabeza, confuso.

—¡La rana que le regalaste a mi hijo! —gritó señalándola. Estaba de pie como si no la hubieran mandado a volar de un golpe— ¡Es un incordio!

—Oh, la rana de fuego.

—¡Sí! ¡La rana de fuego! Dijiste que era inofensiva y le mentiste a Boruto sobre como alimentarla.

—Yo no le mentí sobre nada.

—¡Le dijiste que no debía alimentarla!

—Bueno, es cierto —dijo cruzando los brazos—. Las ranas de fuego son cazadores natos, pueden alimentarse por su cuenta.

—Eso es muy distinto a no tener que alimentarla. Y tampoco es nada inofensiva ¿Cómo es que puede colarse por espacios tan pequeño a pesar de su tamaño?

—Es porque gran parte de su cuerpo es grasa y sus huesos son de cartílago ¿Qué tiene eso de peligroso?

"Eso también explica porque es tan resistente a los golpes" pensó Naruto.

—¡¿Qué más da?! Sólo llévatela…

—¡Hey! Naruto —le interrumpió Sai—. Tu rana está intentando comerse el panal de las mariposas.

Naruto volteó a ver la jaula. La lengua de Chispa rodeaba la enorme pupa blanca e intentaba sacarla a través de los barrotes. Shino le había dicho que por ningún motivo golpeara el panal de las mariposas. Esperaba que sólo estuviera exagerando.

...

..

.

24

.

..

...

Boruto le había dicho que había pedido un pastel increíble. Y lo era. Pero también era una exageración y un desperdicio. Según el recibo de la pastelería, era un pastel de 1.60 metros de alto y 40 kilogramos, para 300 personas. No había cabido por la puerta así que lo habían metido por los ventanales de la sala y puesto sobre la mesa de centro.

—Este pastel es horrible —dijo Ino con los brazos cruzados, sosteniendo su taza de té en la mano—. Desentona completamente con el decorado.

Bueno era cierto. Una rana roja montando un enorme escarabajo Hércules no combinaba con los globos dorados y azules de las esquinas, con los listones y moños que colgaban de las paredes, con los lirios blancos, con las alfombras de azul cobalto, con el perfume de vainilla y néctar que inundaba la casa, con las ventanas abiertas de cortinas azules y velos dorados por donde se colaba la brisa de verano.

A Himawari le había encantado, una decoración de cuento de hadas. Las mariposas de Shino remataban todo con un toque mágico. Iban y venían por la casa alimentándose del néctar de los lirios. Una decoración perfecta para una boda, pero al igual que el pastel, era una exageración y un desperdicio. Demasiado femenina para la fiesta de un niño; Boruto había pasado completamente de ella, todos lo habían hecho. Habían llegado directamente al jardín trasero, siguiendo el olor de la barbacoa y los gritos de emoción de los niños. Ni siquiera habían entrado a la casa.

Naruto dio un largo suspiró y agachó la cabeza cuando vio el precio del pastel en el recibo.

Ino dio un respingo, su vista fija en la puerta de la sala. Naruto siguió su mirada. Se encontró una masa roja y deforme con ojos dorados que se colaba por la puerta. Se deformó hasta que su cuerpo cruzó el umbral, rodó en silencio hasta ponerse al lado de Naruto y recuperó su forma. Una enorme rana roja con cuernos.

—¿Chispa? —exclamó Naruto con la boca abierta— Conque así es como lograbas entrar siempre a la casa.

Una mariposa se posó en el betún negro del pastel. Los ojos dorados de Chispa se fijaron en ella y su lengua se movió al instante, atravesó el pastel y golpeó directo la cara de Ino. La rubia se desplomó en el sofá cubierta de betún y pastel.

...

..

.

23

.

..

...

Una ovación se escuchó entre los presentes cuando los escarabajos cruzaron sus cuernos como dos samuráis que cruzan Katanas. Eran del tamaño de luchadores de sumo y el ring donde peleaban era una majestuosa talla de ébano de un metro de grosor. El circulo donde peleaban estaba delimitado con soga de arroz, al igual que las dos líneas del centro, casi como un cuadrilátero de sumo profesional.

Los escarabajos eran impresionantes. El escarabajo Hercules tenía un brillante caparazón dorado, la luz de la tarde se reflejaba en el largo cuerno negro de su frente, otro cuerno más pequeño salía de su cara como si fuera su nariz. Vestía un mawashi rojo.

El caparazón del escarabajo Elefante no brillaba, era opaco, cubierto de una pelusa rojiza, pero era un poco más grande. Su cuerno era más largo, salía de su boca y recordaba a la trompa de un elefante barritando. Vestía un mawashi azul.

Shino hacía de comentarista y réferi, narrando la pelea por un micrófono.

—¿No sé qué les parece tan divertido? —dijo Ino unos metros más allá sentada al lado de su fuente. Un ángel de mármol de tres metros de altura, de cuya trompeta dorada salía un chorro de agua— ¿Verdad? Naruto —dio un sorbo a su té de manzanilla.

—Sí…—dijo Naruto incómodo. Por culpa de los escarabajos de Shino, los planes de Ino de tener una sofisticada reunión de té en la sala se habían echado a perder y culpaba a Naruto por ello, así que lo obligó a quedarse con ella. Sai estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente dibujando escarabajos.

Otra rugiente ovación del público. Naruto nunca había visto a Boruto tan feliz.

Himawari daba vueltas alrededor persiguiendo a las mariposas blancas que se acercaban a la fuente a beber agua. Porque Shino también se las había arreglado para traer mariposas. "Bianca fata-le" dijo que se llamaban. Un tipo de mariposas que formaban colmenas como las abejas. El panal era una enorme pupa blanca que colgaba dentro de una jaula de barrotes negros, las mariposas entraban y salían del panal por varios orificios octagonales que estaban por toda la brillante superficie de quitina blanca. Una mariposa se paró en la taza de té de Ino, abrió y cerró las alas, en cierto ángulo las alas se volvieron plateadas y en otro volvieron a ser blancas.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

...

..

.

22

.

..

...

Naruto tenía la frente roja donde Ino le había pegado por no decirle que habría un torneo de escarabajos gigantes y por traer escarabajos gigantes a la fiesta.

Llenó la olla de agua y la puso en la estufa.

—¡No es mi culpa! Yo no sabía que los escarabajos que iba a traer Shino iban a ser gigantes —se quejó Naruto con la olla.

Encendió una cerilla, giró la perilla de la estufa y el fuego… no encendió. Naruto sintió un déjà vu, luego suspiró y… gritó.

—¡Por el chakra de todos los Bijus! ¡Rana del demonio! ¡¿Cómo haces para escurrirte siempre detrás de mi sin que me dé cuenta?! —Chispa lo miró quieta como una montaña. Naruto suspiró—. Como sea, ninguno de esos tres del jardín te quiere ahí ¡Boruto!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el niño al cabo de un rato, asomando su cabeza desde la puerta.

—Amarra a Chispa en la azotea. Yo iré a por el desayuno… —dijo saliendo de la cocina— y por café.

...

..

.

21

.

..

...

—Pero yo la amarre —se quejó Boruto con un bostezo y aun vistiendo el piyama.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estaba dando vueltas por la cocina?

—No lo sé —dijo poniéndole a Chispa su collar, una gruesa tira de cuero negro con púas que estaba empotrada con una cadena a la pared del jardín trasero.

—No importa. Ve a despertar a tu hermana y bajen a desayunar.

—Sí —dijo Boruto entrando a la casa.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! —gritó Ino detrás de él.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Naruto con un respingó.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que harías una barbacoa?! —dijo Ino señalando a Choji que en ese momento se asomó por una de las esquinas de la casa cargando un costal de carbón, detrás de él iba Karui cargando una parrilla y detrás Chocho cargaba una hielera— ¡Necesitó saber esta clase de cosas Naruto! ¡Iba a poner una fuente en el jardín! ¡¿Ahora donde se supone que lo haga?!

—¿Una fuente? —dijo Naruto alzando una ceja— ¿No estas exagerando un poco Ino?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Toda fiesta necesita una fuente! Así que dime ¿Dónde la voy a poner?

—Está bien Ino, hay espacio suficiente aquí para los dos —dijo Choji poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y mostrándole una sonrisa como el sol. Ino se le quedo mirando en silencio.

—¡Bien! —dijo cruzando los brazos molesta—. ¿Dónde vas a poner esa parilla? No quiero que el humo tape mi fuente. Y tú, Naruto. No hay otra sorpresa que me estés ocultando ¿Verdad?

—No.

—¿Dónde está mi café?

Naruto dio un suspiro.

—Ahora lo voy a hacer.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es eso?! —gritó Chocho señalando la barda frontal de la casa.

Un gigantesco escarabajo Goliat trepaba por la pared cargando en su caparazón una enorme plataforma de madera negra de unos cinco metros de largo.

...

..

.

20

.

..

...

—¿Ino? —preguntó Naruto somnoliento bajando por las escaleras— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las nueve y veinte Naruto —supervisaba a un grupo de hombres que estaban trasportando unas cajas y dejándolas en la sala de estar—. Deberías estar avergonzado de tus sentidos ninjas. Llevó más de veinte minutos en tu casa y apenas te das cuenta —Ni se molestó en mirar a Naruto. Tenía la vista fija en su Tablet, tachando cosas de una lista. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo y morado.

—¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó Naruto en medio de un bostezo.

—Soy una ninja Naruto. Abrir cerraduras es lo primero que te enseñan en la academia —dijo con exasperación.

—¿En serio? —Naruto no recordaba esa clase.

—¿Por qué no vas a preparar un poco de café?

Naruto obedecido a regañadientes. Fue a la cocina, abrió la despensa, buscó el café, dio media vuelta y… de la sorpresa dejo caer la bolsa de café al suelo. Chispa seguía ahí, mirándolo impasible con sus insensibles ojos de animal disecado.

—¡Boruto! —gritó, le había dicho que la amarrara en el jardín trasero— ¡Boruto!

.

..

...

Jueves

...

..

.

19

.

..

...

—Papa, estoy cansada… —dijo Himawari que se había cansado de dar vueltas por el bosque. Dejó su paraguas blanco a un lado, se sentó en el pasto y se abrazó las rodillas— y tengo hambre.

—¡Aun no podemos irnos! —gritó Boruto— ¡Debemos encontrar a Chispa!

Naruto miró el cielo. Estaba anocheciendo. La rana debió haber volado lejos porque no pudo percibirla con el modo ermitaño así que lo deshizo.

—Volvamos a casa Boruto.

—¡No! —gritó, sus ojos brillando de frustración.

—Volveremos a buscarla mañana.

—¡No! —volvió a gritar negándose a moverse.

—Boruto. Estoy seguro que Chispa está bien. Sobrevivió a un ataque de Ino, uno de Sakura no será nada para el —Naruto le revolvió el pelo—. Vamos, mañana invocare a Gamaichi para que nos ayude a buscarla y sin duda la encontraremos.

Boruto lo miró con los ojos vidriosos.

—Lo prometes.

—Lo prometo.

...

—¿Por qué crees que Chispa se lleva todo a la boca? —le preguntó a su hijo cuando ya estaban por llegar a su casa. Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo. Himawari dormitaba en su espalda, sosteniendo su paraguas entre los brazos.

—No lo sé —dijo Boruto encogiendo los hombros—. Tal vez porque tiene hambre.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo que tal vez tiene hambre?! ¡¿Acaso no la has alimentado?! —gritó Naruto.

—¡Claro que la he alimentando! —gritó Boruto— ¡La alimento tal y como me dijo Gamaichi que lo hiciera!

—¡¿Y cómo te dijo que la alimentaras?!

—¡Me dijo que no tenía que hacerlo, que chispa puede alimentarse por su cuenta!

La cara de Naruto se puso cuadrada de pura incredulidad.

—Condenado Gamaichi. Se va a enterar cuando lo vuelva a ver —murmuró para si mismo.

...

—¡Chispa! —gritó Boruto emocionado y corrió a abrazar a su rana. Estaba en la cocina, estoica como el rostro en la piedra de uno de los Hokages.

—¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí? —dijo Naruto.

Himawari puso su paraguas blanco en la mesa y revisó el refrigerador que estaba abierto de par en par con la puerta colgando de una bisagra.

—No hay comida —dijo la niña de ojos grandes.

Chispa había vaciado el refrigerador.

—Bueno, al menos así no tengo que calentar la cena —Naruto suspiró—. Supongo que pediremos pizza.

—¡Viva! ¡Pizza! —gritó Boruto.

Chispa se tragó el paraguas blanco, brotaron unas cuantas chispas de sus cuernos. Himawari comenzó a llorar.

Naruto ni se acordó de que la estufa seguía descompuesta.

...

..

.

18

.

..

...

Sakura era la jefa de urgencias y su oficina estaba en el ala derecha de la primera planta. Su ventana estaba abierta y daba al jardín, pero en este momento estaba bloqueada por una enorme rana roja con cuernos que miraba el interior de la oficina con los ojos dorados muy abiertos.

—Oh, es Chispa. La mascota de Boruto. Es una rana de fuego según nos dijo Shino. Se la re…

Una larga y pegajosa cuerda rosa envolvió el bento blanco de Sakura y en un instante había desaparecido. Miró su regazo vacío, miró a la rana, miró su regazo.

—¿Acaba de comerse mi almuerzo? —dijo mirando a Naruto.

—No…

—¡¿Cómo qu…?! —dio un grito de sorpresa cuando la lengua de chispa se pegó a su bata y tiro de ella, Sakura cayó de su silla y fue arrastrada por el azulejo blanco hasta que chocó con la pared de debajo de la venta, se escuchó el crujir de la tela al rasgarse y Chispa sorbió la bata como si fuera un fideo.

—Sakura ¿Estas bie…? —Naruto corrió en su auxilio, pero se detuvo casi al instante. Un aura de fuego y oscuridad emanó de Sakura que se puso lentamente de pie.

—Devuélveme mi bata… —Agarró a Chispa de la papada y la golpeó en el abdomen.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

El estómago de chispa se removió en ondas como si un meteorito hubiera chocado contra el océano. La rana se elevó en el aire, abrió mucho la boca con los ojos desorbitados y vomitó el bento y la bata de Sakura, junto con litros y litros de saliva y jugos gástricos.

Cuando Sakura soltó a la rana de la papada el tiempo volvió a correr.

Chispa voló por los aires como un meteorito, la ventana y el marco reventó en mil pedazos, la pared se agrietó y la habitación tembló por un instante.

—¡Chispa! —gritó Boruto por la ventana, extendiendo la mano hacia la estrella en que se había convertido Chispa.

—Qué asco —dijo Sakura empapada en fluidos de rana.

...

..

.

17

.

..

...

—Bien, ya tenemos el pastel, los adornos, la comida y el entretenimiento ¿Qué nos falta? —preguntó Naruto a sus hijos de camino a casa. Ambos iban montados en chispa. Himawari a la sombra de su paraguas blanco para que el sol de la tarde no le quemara la espalda como lo hacía con su padre.

Boruto encogió los hombros. Himawari le imitó.

Pasaron por el hospital y ya que estaban ahí a Naruto se le ocurrió invitar a Sakura a la fiesta de cumpleaños. Se detuvo en la entrada de repente.

—Es cierto, las invitaciones —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que puedo pedírselo a Sakura —dijo volviendo a dirigirse al hospital.

...

—Sí, seguro, puedo encargarme de las invitaciones —dijo Sakura sentada en la silla de su oficina. Naruto había tenido la suerte de encontrarla en su hora de descanso. Comía de un bento blanco que tenía arroz blanco, huevo y verduras— ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

—Es mañana —dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

Sakura cogió un tomate cherry de su bento con sus palillos y lo lanzó con destreza. El tomatito se estrelló en la frente de Naruto desparramando jugo rojo por toda su cara. Boruto y Himawari miraban con la boca abierta los diagramas médicos en la oficina de Sakura.

—¡¿Y porque esperaste hasta ahora para pedir ayuda con las invitaciones?! ¡¿Qué invitaciones crees que podre hacer en menos de un día?!

—Lo siento —dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca—. Es que se me olvido. Pero no tienes que hacer nada extravagante, es más ni siquiera tienes que hacer invitaciones, basta con que sólo llames a todos.

—¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces tú? —dijo Sakura, llevándose un bocado de arroz a la boca.

—Porque no me sé los números de nadie.

Sakura suspiró.

—Bien, te ayudare.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura.

—No importa —dijo metiéndose un tomate cherry en la boca—. De todas formas ¿Esa rana es tuya? Está comenzando a darme escalofríos.

...

..

.

16

.

..

...

—¡La rana se queda afuera! —Incluso con los lentes oscuros cubriéndole los ojos, la hostilidad de Shino hacia Chispa era palpable.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! —se quejó Boruto. Iba montado en chispa y se abrazó a su cabeza. Himawari estaba a su lado cubriéndose del sol con un paraguas blanco y pequeño.

—¿Sabes qué clase de rana es esa, jovencito?

—¿De las que son guay?

—No. Esa rana —dijo señalándola acusadoramente—. Es una rana toro de fuego de las islas volcánicas del sur. Es el predador de insectos más grande del mundo, capaz de comer tres veces su peso en insectos. Por eso no la dejare entrar en mi casa donde la puerta está literalmente hecha de insectos.

—Eso es poco exagerado ¿No crees, Shino? —dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—No. No lo es —dijo todo serio, hizo un sello, puso la mano sobre la puerta del zaguán negro. El "metal" se desintegró en diminutas bolitas con patas que comenzaron a reptar por la blanca piel de Shino como hormigas volviendo al hormiguero.

Naruto y Himawari dieron un paso atrás, un poco asustados, un poco asqueados.

...

—¡Claro que lo hare! —dijo Shino sonriente, relajado una vez que Chispa se había quedado en la calle— me había equivocado contigo jovencito —dijo mirando a Boruto. Estaban sentados en su sala bebiendo té— ¿Cuál es tu escarabajo favorito?

—¡El Hércules! —gritó Boruto alzando los brazos.

Shino rio, revolviéndole el cabello.

—El buen Hércules. Siempre ha sido popular. Yo me identifico más con el escarabajo Elefante. Más serio y tranquilo. ¿Saben? De toda mi familia, yo soy el mejor en la cría de escarabajos de lucha.

—¡¿En serio?!

Shino asintió orgulloso.

—He sido ya campeón durante diez años seguidos en el torneo anual.

—¿En serio? Creía que tu clan sólo usaba insectos carroñeros.

—Bueno, esto sólo es un pasatiempo. Aunque mi primo menor sí que usa escarabajos, pero eso sólo fue porque nació siendo incompatible con los insectos carroñeros. Fue todo un suceso entre los míos ¿Sabes? Antes, a los que no eran compa… —guardo silencio—. No. No hablemos de cosas tristes. —su sonrisa se fue y luego volvió— Así que no se preocupen, me encargare de proporcionar el mejor espectáculo de escarabajos que puedan ver.

—¡Y mariposas! ¡No olviden las mariposas! —dijo Himawari ansiosa.

—¿Mariposas? —Shino volteó a ver a Naruto que se limitó a encoger los hombros— Bueno, veré que puedo hacer.

...

..

.

15

.

..

...

—¿Qué quieres para tu fiesta Boruto? —le preguntó Naruto en el desayuno. Cereal y fruta. Algo ligero después del atracón de comida que se dieron el día anterior.

—¡Puede venir Gamaichi a mi fiesta!

Naruto torció el gesto. Gamaichi era el primogénito de Gamakichi. Tenía la edad de Boruto y era pequeño como un gato. Pero su personalidad era demasiado… "explosiva". La anterior vez que lo invocó casi quema el bosque.

—¿No quieres otra cosa? Sólo por si Gamaichi no puede venir.

—¿Otra cosa? —Boruto pensó en ello por un rato—. ¡Quiero una pelea de escarabajos! —gritó alzando los brazos.

—¡Yo quiero mariposas! —gritó Himawari imitando a su hermano.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué mariposas? No es tu cumpleaños —le reclamó Boruto.

—¡¿Y qué importa?! Sólo porque sea tu cumpleaños, no significa que tú seas el único que deba divertirse.

—Pero no por eso puedes decidir que es lo que va a haber en mi fiesta…

Los dos niños comenzaron a discutir. "Escarabajos y mariposas" Naruto encogió los hombros ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué daño podían hacer unos cuantos insectos?

.

..

...

Miércoles

...

..

.

14

.

..

...

Tardaron una hora en salir de la cafetería de postres. El tiempo que les tomó a sus cuerpos digerir la suficiente cantidad de comida para no vomitarla a la mínima presión.

Aun así, Naruto envidió a sus hijos por ir montados en Chispa durante el lento trayecto de regreso.

Ya anochecía cuando llegaron a casa y lo único que quería Naruto era tirarse en el piso hasta que dejara de sentir que su estómago era un costal de arena presionando su abdomen desde dentro. Y más o menos eso hicieron. Los tres se recostaron en la sala y disfrutaron del silencioso sonido de la digestión. Naruto ni siquiera se molestó al darse cuenta que Chispa estaba con ellos en la sala, quieta como una estatua de buda. Ni se molestó en preguntarse cómo había logrado entrar por las angostas puertas y ventanas.

En la cocina, la estufa seguía sin funcionar.

...

..

.

13

.

..

...

Naruto miraba con una mezcla de asco y envidia como Choji comía un flan de cereza acaramelado, Chocho a su lado comía un helado de menta y vainilla. Naruto tenía la sensación de que si se levantaba y daba dos pasos vomitaría. Boruto y Himawari con los ojos cerrados, se quejaban en sus asientos con las manos sobre la barriga.

—Entonces, Naruto ¿Qué te pareció la comida?

—¿Qué que me pareció? —dijo Naruto recostando su cabeza en la mesa.

—Sí ¿Qué comida te gusto más?

—No lo sé, Choji. No lo sé. Todas estaban deliciosas, pero en este momento todos los sabores me nublan la lengua —Naruto levantó la cabeza y se señaló la boca— ¡No puedo saborear ni mi propia saliva, Choji! ¡Mi propia saliva! —El rostro se le oscureció. Había levantado la cabeza tan rápido que se mareó. Conteniendo las náuseas bajó lentamente la cabeza y la recostó en la mesa— No entiendo cómo es que todavía pueden seguir comiendo.

—Supongo que fue demasiado para tu primer tour —dijo Choji llevándose a la boca la cereza que adornaba su flan—. Pero entonces ¿Qué clase de comida vas a preparar para la fiesta de Boruto?

—Oh, es cierto. Todo esto iba sobre la fiesta de Boruto —dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras—. Lo olvide. ¡Hey! Boruto ¿Qué comida quieres para tu fiesta?

El niño emitió un gemido por respuesta, sin apenas moverse.

—Sí, me siento igual. Cualquier cosa estará bien. Vasos de agua con hielo —dijo Naruto que no podía imaginarse otro alimento en ese momento que no lo hiciera vomitar.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes Naruto. Estas sufriendo una resaca de comida. En el pasado yo solía sentirme así.

—Me cuesta creer eso.

—¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Deja que yo me encargue de la comida para la fiesta.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? —dijo Naruto levantando una mano en señal de aprobación desganada.

...

..

.

12

.

..

...

La carne siseó y escurrió jugo cuando tocó la ardiente parrilla. El seductor aroma hizo agua en la boca de Naruto.

—¡Por aquí hubiéramos empezado!

—Bueno, quería empezar por algo ligero —dijo Choji que puso más carne en la parrilla.

—Pues ese "algo ligero" casi me hace vomitar.

—Lo siento. Me olvidaba de que son novatos en el arte de la degustación. Debí haber comenzado con algo más familiar —volteó la carne y comenzó a servirla.

Naruto enrolló su pedazo de carne con pimiento y cebolla, lo sumergió en salsa y se lo llevó a la boca. El sabor le arrancó lágrimas de gusto, pero la carne sabia extraño.

—La carne tiene un sabor algo fuerte ¿No crees?

—Es porque es carne de búfalo—dijo Choji sirviendo carne a los demás.

Naruto miró la carne en la parrilla. Recordó a los búfalos. Bestias grandes, peludas y que siempre apestan a estiércol. Después de un momento encogió los hombros.

—Al menos no son caracoles.

...

Una pizza tamaño familiar se deslizó por la mesa. Naruto nunca había visto una pizza tan deliciosa a la vista. Toda una obra de arte.

—Es preciosa —dijo en un suspiró. Una gota de saliva le escurrió de los labios.

—Es la "Pizza meravigliosa" —dijo Choji con forzado acento—. Hecha con harina de ajonjolí y untada con salsa de jitomate perfumada con especias. Servida con rodajas de jitomate y aceituna, jamón serrano, granos de elote y pimiento. Bañada con queso mozarela, con la orilla rellena de queso cheddar y adornada con semillas de sésamo negras y hojas de perejil —Choji se besó las yemas de los dedos—. No encontraras pizza más deliciosa, pero procura no comer mucho. Apenas hemos empezado.

Naruto no pudo contenerse. Tampoco pudo hacerlo con aquel plato de arroz amarillo con camarones, ni con aquellas papas ahogadas en jugo de carne de res y queso. Apenas y pudo probar aquella carne a la parrilla envuelta con tortilla de harina y servida con vegetales. Se arrepintió de no poder comer más de aquel filete de pollo bañado con salsa de tomate, chiles y queso mozzarella derretido. Cuando le sirvieron una cazuela con un cangrejo sumergido en caldillo de jitomate picante, le pidió a Choji que se detuviera.

—Está bien. Cuando terminemos aquí, iremos por el postre.

—Debes estar bromeando… —dijo Naruto con el estómago a punto de reventar.

...

..

.

11

.

..

...

El lugar estaba poco iluminado. Velos de colores cubrían las luces del techo y había velas rojas en la mesa. En el escenario un par de músicos tocaban la guitarra y el piano. Una música dulce como el silbido del jilguero en un día lluvioso.

—Bon apetite —les dijo el mesero cuando les trajó la comida.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Boruto picando su comida con el tenedor. Dos piernas diminutas unidas por el coxis, carne blanca y blanda bañada en salsa roja, acompañado de lo que parecía ser ensalada de hongos—. Luce asqueroso.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que es la buena comida! —dijo Chocho llenándose la boca de comida— Es delishiosho.

Himawari dio un mordisquito a su comida.

—Sabe a pollo —dijo la niña aun no muy convencida—. Los hongos saben bien.

—¿Estás seguro de que este es un lugar adecuado? —preguntó Naruto

—¿Qshué quisheres deshir? —dijo Choji con la boca llena.

—Que no se ve muy limpio que digamos y todo luce tan… extraño.

—¡¿Qué dices?! Es tan limpio como cualquier otro restaurante y se supone que sea extraño es un lugar de comida exótica.

—Puede ser. Es sólo que no me fio de un lugar que deja entrar a una rana gigante sin siquiera hacer preguntas —Chispa parpadeó al lado de la mesa, sus ojos dorados implacables, mirando un pañuelo blanco del techo.

—Bueshno —Choji pasó un bocado por su garganta—, tal vez piensen que quieres venderla. Te darían una buena cantidad por ella.

—¿Por qué harían eso? —preguntó Naruto y probó uno de los hongos.

—Pues porque una de las especialidades de este restaurante son las ancas de rana.

Los tres Uzumaki abrieron mucho los ojos mirando la carne blanca de su plato.

—Y no son hongos. Son caracoles —dijo Chocho dándole un gran bocado a sus ancas de rana.

Naruto abrió la boca como un títere y de su boca rodó una bola de caracoles masticados que se estrelló en el plato y salpicó salsa.

—Puedo ofrecerles vi…

—¡Nadie se comerá a Chispa! —gritó Boruto, saltando a la mesa y amenazando al mesero con un tenedor.

...

..

.

10

.

..

...

Chispa tenía la cabeza vendada, después del golpe que le propinó Ino por intentar comerse su cabello, Naruto consideraba que era un milagro que siguiera viva.

El cálido y radiante sol de mediodía bañaba el pasto donde ella y Chocho estaban parados. Se miraban con intensidad como dos personas que intentan recordar de donde conocían a la otra.

Había cierta… similitud, entre ambos. Tenían la cara redondeada y los ojos dorados. Las franjas de café rojizo de la rana tenían cierto parecido con el cabello largo de Chocho. Naruto no pudo evitarlo, no estaba siendo mal educado, el pensamiento sólo cruzó su cabeza sin más, como si fuera un instinto surgido desde el fondo de su alma. Por supuesto, no lo dijo en voz alta, pero…

—¡Tú rana me cae mal! —le dijo Chocho a Boruto que estaba montado en Chispa

—¡Ah! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Chispa es la mascota más genial del mundo!

—¡Pues la odio! ¡Es asquerosa! —le gritó Chocho cruzándose de brazos y volteando a otro lado.

—¡Pero si los dos se parecen! ¡¿Cómo puedes dec…

Chocho le saltó encima a su hijo, cayeron de la rana y comenzaron a rodar por el pasto.

Bueno… Boruto lo había dicho, no él.

Choji y Naruto los veían pelear desde los ventanales abiertos. Sentados en la sala de estar tomaban té verde y comían senbei.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡No pelees! —le reprendió Himawari sentada al lado de Naruto. Le dio un mordisquito a su senbei.

Naruto había decidido seguir el consejo de Ino y pedir a sus amigos que le ayudaran con la fiesta de Boruto. Como él no tenía idea de comida fue a pedirle ayuda al que tenía más experiencia en el tema.

—Está bien Himawari —dijo Choji levantándose con una sonrisa—. Sólo están jugando —Naruto se preguntó si diría lo mismo si no fuera su hijo el que estuviera siendo apaleado— ¡Chocho! —le gritó desde el ventanal. La niña dejó de machacar a Boruto y miró a su padre— Prepárate. No vamos a ir de tour.

Chocho se levantó de un salto con los ojos brillándole.

—¡¿De verdad?!

Choji asintió y levantó el pulgar. La niña gritó de emoción.

—¿Tour? —dijo Naruto.

—Me pediste ayuda con la comida ¿No? —Choji lo volteó a ver sin bajar el pulgar—. Pue eso hare.

.

..

...

Martes

...

..

.

9

.

..

...

—¿Cuáles son los colores favoritos de Boruto, Naruto? —preguntó Ino midiendo la cocina con sus pasos—Cocina. Cuatro por tres —murmuró haciendo anotaciones en su Tablet.

—El rojo y el negro. Creo —dijo Naruto.

—Esos no son colores festivos. Usare azul y dorado —dijo sin dejar de apuntar—. Iré a ver el jardín —salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

—¿No se está dejando llevar un poco? —le preguntó Naruto a Sai— Es sólo una fiesta infantil.

—No te preocupes Naruto —dijo abriendo el refrigerador—. Además, cuando Ino se pone así es como querer negociar con una avalancha.

—Lamento que no haya mucha comida. No esperaba visitas —dijo Naruto acercándose a Sai.

—No importa. Esto es suficiente —dijo señalando los ingredientes que había puesto en la mesa. Una col, un par de cebolletas, una zanahoria, un pescado congelado y algas secas— ¿Por qué no me ayudas? —dijo arremangándose.

—No creo que sea buena idea. No sirvo en la cocina.

—Está bien Naruto, sólo tienes que poner la arrocera, al menos puedes hacer eso ¿No?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Sai comenzó a descongelar y limpiar el pescado. Naruto buscó el arroz en la alacena.

—Me sorprende que sepas cocinar.

—Bueno, a Ino no le gusta así que me tocó a mí aprender. Y la verdad es que lo disfrutó. Hay cierta paz en cocinar. Es casi como dibujar —dejo el pescado limpio en un traste y comenzó a lavar las verduras. Naruto encontró el arroz—. Las líneas se transforman en complejos dibujos. Los ingredientes se transforman en deliciosa comida. Cocinar es también crear. —Comenzó a cortar los ingredientes. Naruto encontró el botón con el que se encendía la arrocera, entonces recordó que primero tenía que lavar el arroz.

Sai colocó los ingredientes limpios y cortados en diferentes recipientes, todos lucían la apariencia lustrada del maestro artesano que sabe preparar sus materiales. Sacó un sartén y aceite de la alacena, encendió una cerilla, giró la perilla de la estufa y el fuego…

—¿Eh? Naruto, la estufa no enciende.

—¡Oh! Cierto. Lo olvide. No funciona, tendría que haber llamado al plomero desde ayer.

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que pedir comida a domi…

En el jardín se oyó un estruendo, un grito, un gemido. Sai y Naruto salieron a ver qué pasaba. Chispa estaba tirada en el pasto con un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Aun lado, Boruto estaba petrificado por la ira que desprendía Ino, tenía el cabello empapado de un viscoso liquido transparente. Volteó a ver a Naruto con furia en los ojos. Este en un acto reflejo se escondió detrás de Sai.

...

..

.

8

.

..

...

El timbre sonó. La luz naranja del atardecer se coló cuando abrió la puerta.

—¿Ino?

—¡Hola, Naruto! Vine a ayudarte con la decoración como prometí —Entró a la casa sin esperar a que la invitaran. Naruto se hizo a un lado—. Supongo que la fiesta se limitara al piso de abajo y al jardín ¿Verdad? —dijo Ino mirando las escaleras que dan al segundo piso.

—¿Eh? Supongo…

—¡Odio… —dijo caminando hasta la sala— …esta distribución circular de tu casa! —su voz atenuándose por las paredes— ¡Y luego la cocina es rectangular! ¡Es tan del periodo Sengoku!

—Debes disculparla Naruto. Siempre le han gustado esta clase de cosas. —Sai e Inojin entraron al recibidor— Estaba muy emocionada cuando me contó que haría la decoración para la fiesta de Boruto.

—Hola señor —Saludo Inojin—. ¿Esta Himawari?

—¿Esos son girasoles? —dijo Naruto mirando el ramo que sostenía el niño en los brazos.

—Le prometí que le traería un ramo de nuestra florería para la tumba de Yuki.

—Gracias. Está dibujando en la sala. Estoy seguro de que le encantaran —le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Inojin fue corriendo al encuentro de Himawari.

—Hacen buena pareja ¿No crees?

A Naruto se le borró la sonrisa.

—¿No crees que te estas adelantando un poco?

—¿Eh? —la confusión apareció en el rostro de Sai— ¡Oh! No. Lo siento, no me refería a eso. Quiero decir que se llevan bien. Que son una buena pareja… de amigos… —la sombra no desapareció de la mirada de Naruto. Un silencio incomodo los dividió— ¿Qué hay de cenar?

...

..

.

7

.

..

...

El nuevo parque Konoha. Cerca del centro, aun lado del rio que cruza la aldea. Un bello y tranquilo espacio público. Un oasis de paz en medio de la ajetreada vida de la aldea, que a estas alturas era ya prácticamente una ciudad. El canto de las aves, el olor a hierba, el suave murmullo de los árboles y…

Naruto dobló el cuello cuando una pelota se estrelló contra su cabeza.

—¡Lo siento mucho señor! —dijo un niño que recogió la pelota y se perdió en la marejada. Eran vacaciones de verano. Hacia un bonito clima y el parque era un hormiguero de niños correteando entre los árboles, subiendo y bajando por los juegos infantiles, personas paseando a sus perros, padres sentados en los bancos…

—Entonces ¿Qué clase de decoración piensas usar para la fiesta de Boruto? —dijo Ino. Se había encontrado con ella y con su hijo, Inojin, que estaba ayudando a Himawari a recoger flores de las jardineras. Boruto estaba por ahí persiguiendo escarabajos con Chispa.

Naruto enderezó el cuello. Ahora que lo mencionaba había algo de eso en la lista. Se encogió de hombros.

—Con unos globos debería bastar ¿No?

Ino le puso la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes suerte de tenerme como tu amiga Naruto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —por alguna razón Naruto se sintió amenazado.

—Que no tienes que preocuparte más. Yo me encargare de la decoración para la fiesta. Deberías agradecérmelo.

—¿Gracias? —un perro asustado ladró a la distancia.

—De nada —dijo Ino pasando una mano por su cabello rubio-platino como si hubiera salvado a Naruto de un gran problema— ¿Sabes? No deberías tener vergüenza de pedir ayuda a tus amigos.

Bueno, en eso tal vez tuviera razó… El grito agudo de una mujer hizo que se levantara de golpe.

—¡No! ¡Copo de nieve!

—¡Chispa! ¡Escúpelo! —gritó la voz de Boruto.

Naruto giró la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta que encontró entre los árboles a su hijo montado en Chispa. Una mujer desesperada en pants intentaba liberar a su mascota. La parte trasera de un perro de esponjoso pelaje blanco, salía de la boca cerrada de aquella rana, roja como las llamas del infierno. Un par de chispas blancas salieron de sus cuernos.

Comenzaba a pensar que tener a aquella rana de mascota no era buena idea.

...

..

.

6

.

..

...

—Papa…

Naruto abrió los ojos y se los protegió de la luz matutina que se filtraba por las cortinas blancas.

—Papa… —Himawari lo sacudió de su playera.

Naruto, todavía medio dormido, acarició la cabeza de su hija.

—¿Qué pasa Himawari? —Su hija tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Dijiste que iríamos por flores para la tumba de Yuki —dijo con ojos suplicantes.

—Oh, sí, sí…—Se incorporó en la cama— Flores.

Yuki era el nombre que le había puesto al gato que se había ahogado en el estómago de Chispa. Lo habían enterrado ayer en la noche en el jardín. Himawari insistió en darle un funeral y todo. Al igual que se lo habían dado a Kin, su pez dorado, que había muerto porque Boruto le dio de comer algo que Naruto había cocinado.

Al menos ya no tuvo que preocuparse por la cena de esa noche, a los tres se les había ido el hambre.

—Despierta a tu hermano. Desayunaremos y después iremos al parque a recoger flores.

.

..

...

Lunes

...

..

.

5

.

..

...

—Tengo hambre —dijo Boruto montado en Chispa.

—Pues cenemos entonces —dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta de su acogedor hogar. Una casa circular de dos pisos con jardín—. Ve a dejar a Chispa al jardín trasero. Calentare la cena —dejó a Himawari en el recibidor que se sentó y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

—¡¿Eh?! —se quejó Boruto— ¿No puede comer con nosotros?

—Claro que no. Chispa no cabe por la puerta. Ve a dejarla. Corre.

—Bien.

Naruto cerró la puerta. "Eso ha sido fácil" pensó. Se quitó los zapatos y llevó a su hija de la mano hasta la cocina.

Consciente de la falta de habilidades culinarias de Naruto, Hinata había cocinado comida para una semana. Así, lo que único que tenía que hacer Naruto era calentar la comida y Hinata no tendría que preocuparse de que su marido envenenara a sus hijos por accidente.

Sacó varias cajas de Bento color blanco del refrigerador y las dejo en la mesa. Giró la perilla de la estufa, encendió una cerilla y el fuego… no apareció. El olor a gas comenzó a llegar a su nariz. Cerró la perilla. Lo había olvidado. La estufa no servía, tenía una fuga en algún lado. Era la primera cosa en la lista que se suponía tenía que hacer. Llamar al plomero. Arreglar la fuga. Pero el número del plomero estaba en la lista que Chispa se había comido. Además, ya era muy tarde, tendría que hacerlo otro día…

Se dio la media vuelta y chispa le lamió la cara con su enorme y viscosa lengua. Naruto retrocedió asqueado, asustado y sorprendido. Boruto rio a carcajadas ante la cara de su padre.

—¡Boruto! ¡¿Qué dem…?! ¡¿Cómo entró Chispa a la casa?!

—Por la puerta —Boruto señaló la puerta trasera de la cocina que daba al jardín de atrás.

Naruto vio la puerta abierta y luego el voluminoso cuerpo de Chispa que ocupaba media cocina.

—¿Me estas minti…

Chispa lo interrumpió envolviendo las cajas de Bento de la mesa con su lengua y llevándoselas a la boca. Naruto miró horrorizado como las tragaba. De sus cuernos salieron chispas de un blanco eléctrico.

Corrió hacia la rana, le abrió la boca y metió su brazo.

—¡Escupe esos Bentos! —aquellas cajas representaban un par de noches de cena ¿Qué iba a hacer Naruto si la rana se las comía? ¿Cocinar? La última vez que lo intento tuvieron que cambiar de vajilla y la estufa se descompuso— ¡Boruto! ¡Dile a Chispa que escupa nuestra cena!

—¡Chispa! ¡Escupe eso!

Sorprendentemente la rana obedeció. Vertió sobre Naruto el contenido de su estómago, que estaba compuesto de litros y litros de viscosa saliva, unas cuantas cajas de leche, cascarones de huevo, una cortina blanca, un par de tenis blancos y un gato blanco. El cascabel de su cuello tintineó con sombría nitidez en la cocina cuando resbaló del cuerpo de Naruto y cayó al suelo.

—¿Gatito…? —Himawari se arrodilló junto al gato… y lloró.

...

..

.

4

.

..

...

—¡Papa! Himawari está llorando —dijo Boruto entrando a la pastelería.

—Ya la oigo. Pero ¿Por qué está llorando?

Boruto se encogió de hombros.

—¡Ah! Bien, iré a ver que tiene. Tú ve y encarga tu pastel.

—¿Yo?

—Bueno. Sí. Es para ti de todas formas así que pide el pastel que quieras —Boruto corrió feliz al mostrador. Por alguna razón su madre se había mostrado reacia a cumplir sus caprichos en cuanto a su cumpleaños. A Naruto no le parecía para tanto, además así era menos trabajo para él.

Salió de la pastelería y se encontró a su hija llorando a mares.

—Himawari ¿Qué paso? —dijo acercándose a su hija que tenía la cara manchada de baba— ¡¿Chispa!? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Himawari?! —La rana lo miró con la templanza de una estatua de buda. De sus cuernos salieron unas chispas blancas— Todo está bien Himawari. Sólo es saliva —dijo limpiándole la cara con su playera naranja.

—Gatito, gatito… —gimoteó su hija.

—¿Qué pasa con el gato?

—¡Papa! La señora dice que tienes que pagar el pastel por adelantado.

—Eso fue rápido —Naruto saco su tarjeta de crédito de la tarjeta— ¿Qué clase de pastel pediste?

—¡Uno increíble! —dijo Boruto con los ojos brillantes.

—Uno increíble —repitió Naruto con una sonrisa—. Eso espero. Dile a la señora que lo envíen este viernes a las tres de la tarde a la dirección de la tarjeta —Boruto asintió, tomó la tarjeta y volvió a entrar a la pastelería como un torbellino. Himawari seguía llorando. Naruto la alzó en sus brazos—. Todo está bien Himawari. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque y compramos un helado de vainilla? —su hija hundió sus ojos llorosos en su hombro— Te gusta el helado de vainilla ¿Verdad? —Himawari asintió en silencio— Bien. Vayamos por ese helado.

...

..

.

3

.

..

...

—No hay porque preocuparse ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser organizar una fiesta infantil? —dijo Naruto deteniéndose frente a la pastelería— Sólo hay que invitar a los amigos y comprar un pastel, no es la gran cosa —miró a la rana enorme que difícilmente iba a caber por la puerta de la pastelería—. Bajen de la rana. Entraremos a pedir el pastel.

—No —dijo tajante Boruto que se abrazó a la cabeza de su rana.

Un gato blanco se le acercó a Naruto y ronroneó contra su pierna.

—¡Ah! —gritó Himawari con los ojos abiertos como el cielo— ¡Un gatito! —bajo con torpeza de chispa y abrazó al gato, el cascabel de su collar tintineó con alegría. Se dejó acariciar y ronroneó— Eres suavecito —dijo acariciando su mejilla contra el acolchado pelaje de algodón del gato.

—Bien. Esperen aquí mientras encargó el pastel. No tardare nada. —Entró al fresco local de azulejos blancos. Largos refrigerados mostraban pasteles cuya delicia entraba por los ojos, adornados con betún blanco y chocolate, fresas y cerezas, durazno y nueces. Pequeños y grandes. Rollos de crema montada. Gelatinas y flanes. Chocolates y du…

—Bienvenido señor ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —le dijo una señora detrás del mostrador, enfundada en un uniforme de chef de color chocolate.

—Hola. Quiero un pastel para una fiesta infantil.

—Por supuesto ¿Qué clase de pastel desea?

Naruto aspiró aire con lentitud. Comenzaban las decisiones difíciles.

—Bueno… ¿Qué clase de pastel se come en una fiesta infantil?

La señora iba a responder, pero el llanto desconsolado de una niña afuera del local inquietó a Naruto.

...

..

.

2

.

..

...

Una suave brisa hizo crujir la hoja de libreta blanca.

—Esto será fácil —dijo Naruto revisando la lista—. Encargar el pastel. Llamar al plomero para que arregle la fuga de gas. Adornos. Comida. Invitaciones, etc, etc. —levantó la vista al intenso cielo azul y miró las enormes nubes. Aspiró con satisfacción el aire con olor a hierba. Estaba emocionado por sus vacaciones. Organizaría la fiesta y se divertiría un montón con sus hijos. Un plan simple, al que sólo le faltaría Hinata, pero no se podía tener todo en la vida— ¿Qué les parece si vamos a encargar el pastel? —dijo volteando a ver a sus hijos. Ambos iban montados sobre Chispa, que caminaba suavemente sobre sus cuatro patas como un león en la sabana.

—¡Pastel! —gritó Boruto alzando el puño.

—¡Pastel! —repitió Himawari sentada detrás de su hermano.

—¿A ti que te parece Chispa? —le preguntó Naruto. A pesar de tener una expresión tan noble como la de un samurái, la rana no tenía conciencia como los sapos del monte Myoboku. Era leal y obediente como un perro, pero igual de tonto que uno. Naruto acarició su lisa piel. La rana abrió la boca, su lengua se estiró con la velocidad de un látigo y arrancó la lista, cuidadosamente elaborada de Hinata, de las manos de Naruto.

Naruto vio con la boca abierta como la rana tragaba la hoja sin molestarse siquiera en masticarla.

...

..

.

1

.

..

…

La luz del medio día bañaba las enormes puertas rojas de la entrada principal de Konoha. Ante su presencia se efectúaba la cálida despedida de una familia ninja.

—Aquí está la lista de lo que tienes que hacer para organizar la fiesta de Boruto —Naruto tomó la lista de manos de su esposa. Una hoja de libreta blanca estampada con flores lilas—. Sólo sigue la lista y todo estará bien.

—Tranquila. Puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser organizar una fiesta? Sólo hay que invitar a los amigos y comprar un pastel, no es la gran cosa.

—Sólo sigue la lista y no la pierdas —le rogó Hinata.

—Lo hare, lo hare —Naruto comenzaba a sentirse ofendido por la falta de confianza que Hinata tenía en sus capacidades organizativas, que para ser honestos no eran muchas, por no decir nulas, pero aun así… dolía—. Buena suerte y cuídate —le dijo Naruto a su esposa—. Te estaremos esperando.

—Lo sé. No causen un desastre —se despidió de Naruto con un beso—Se puso en cuclillas, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso a Himawari— Te extrañare cariño.

—Yo también —dijo Himawari devolviéndole el abrazó y el beso.

—Intentare volver lo an… —se acercó a Boruto, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Aquella rana gigante sobre la que su hijo estaba montado seguía inspirándole poca confianza.

—¡Boruto!¡Baja de ahí y despídete de tu madre! —el niño obedeció a regañadientes. Descendió de un saltó de la rana roja.

—Hasta luego mama —dijo dándole un abrazo.

—Hasta luego. Intentare volver lo más pronto para celebrar tu cumpleaños. Así que no hagas muchas travesuras ¿Esta bien?

—Está bien —dijo Boruto para luego volver a montarse en su rana. Le había cogido mucho cariño al bicho. Era el regalo adelantado de Gamaichi, uno de los tantos hijos de Gamakichi. "Las ranas son excelentes mascotas" Le había dicho el niño sapo. Y Naruto no podía negar que la rana era algo guay. Le llegaba hasta los hombros, roja carmesí con franjas café, ojos color dorado y dos pequeños cuernos rojos por los que salían chispas de vez en cuando.

"Chispa" Era el original nombre que su hijo le había puesto.

Hinata se unió a Neji que la estaba esperando. Los despidieron a ambos con vigorosas sacudidas de brazos.

...

..

.

* * *

.

..

...

Odio mi vida y a esta historia. Intente hacer algo parecido a la película memento. Contar la historia al revés. Por eso había planeado cuidadosamente la historia para contarla en pequeños fragmentos y que cada uno tuviera inicio, desarrollo y final… pero a la hora de escribir, me di cuenta que mi "planeación" tenía un montón de agujeros, así que tuve que escribir y planear más y la historia que inicialmente iba a ser de cinco mil palabras termino teniendo diez mil. Al final me sentí como si estuviera resolviendo un sudoku, intentando encajar las piezas de un rompecabezas cuyas piezas no encajaban.

Así que dejare de planear mis oneshots. Cada vez que lo hago todo termina saliéndose de proporción y termino consumido por supuestas historias cortas…

En fin, espero no haya quedado demasiado confuso, aunque siempre puedes leerlo desde el final para entender mejor la historia y si te gusto deja un review. Mi autoestima te lo agradecerá. Bye. Bye.


End file.
